


Just Say Yes

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Soulless Sam, rough but awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Sam's acting weird, but is it enough to deny him what you've secretly always wanted?~
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Just Say Yes

"What are you staring at?" Your cheeks were burning under Sam's gaze; it made your throat tight and your belly flip. He was being strange.

"You," he answered simply, barely even blinking. He tipped his head a bit to the left and zoned in on your lips, his own parting slightly to make room for the tip of his tongue to slip through.

You swallowed down a whimper as he took a step towards you, his monstrous stride not leaving much room for the Holy Ghost. "Me?" Your eyes fell bashfully to the ugly burgundy carpet and then back up to incredible hazel. "Why?"

Sam bent his neck to look you in the eye; his lip curling at the corner like a jungle cat toying with a mouse. "Because I want to. Because you're beautiful. Because I want you."

His words caught you by surprise and the wall caught your back as you stumbled over your own foot. "You-you do?"

There was an edge in his voice, an easy but hard bolt of confidence that you'd never heard from him before. He knew what he wanted and it was you.

Sam took a final step, eliminating the space between you and your path of escape. One hand hit the wall beside your head and the other found your cheek. He cupped your jaw and lifted your face, looking down with utter certainty that you would accept him.

"Would you like me to fuck you, Y/N?"

His hand burned your skin, his breath cooled your lips. There was no way you could say no, no way to deny what you'd wanted all these years. So what if Dean thought something was wrong with him? This was Sam! And he was inches from taking your mouth with his. He knew you'd say yes, so...you did.

"Yes."

He smiled and let out a faint victory laugh. "Good." Sam dropped down then and pressed himself into you, crushing you to the wall as his lips grazed your cheek. "I've been wanting this forever."

The kiss stole your breath and you went weak in his arms, letting him have you completely. "Me too…"

Lips against yours, pressing hard and wet; tongue snaking into your gaping mouth. Sam kissed the doubt right out of your mind and nothing else mattered, not even your next breath. All you wanted were his hands on you and his mouth puckered against your flesh.

You clung to him, arms desperately tight around his neck as he nibbled on your throat.

“You taste divine,” he whispered, lapping at his teeth marks on your collarbone.

Sexy comebacks swirled just behind your eyes but you couldn’t grab any. They failed to make the journey from brain to mouth as Sam’s giant hand slid down your body. He cupped your breasts, squeezing hard, almost painfully. You whimpered as he tweaked your nipples through your shirt, his long fingers pinching hard and twisting each side like they were dials on the Impala’s radio.

“Fuck!”

Every flicker of pain sent a wave of pleasure straight to the center of you and your pussy leaked in anticipation.

“You know what I’ve always wondered?” he asked, lips leaving your ear slick and warm.

Your voice wavered but you managed to answer around a heavy breath. “What’s that?”

His right hand fell down to your waist and tangled with the button on your jeans. “I’ve always wondered just how wet you can get.”

A shiver ran through you. “V-very wet.”

He slid your zipper down infuriatingly slow. “Are you wet now?”

“So wet. Yes.”

The tips of his fingers teased at the hem of your panties and you bit your lip hard, needing him to touch you.

“Please, Sam.”

He stood up and back, towering over you, his gaze firm as he cocked an eyebrow. “What do you need?”

Lip quivering and thighs shaking, you thrust your hips forward, bumping into his palm. “Need you to see how wet I am. Please.”

He smirked and bent down so that his nose brushed yours; breath passing over your lips like a wordless tease, never landing. “You want me to see?”

“Want you to feel it, yes,” you begged, unable to comprehend wanting anything else in the entire world. “Put your fingers in me, Sam, please.”

His kiss nearly lifted you off your feet. Your eyes closed and you pushed up on your tiptoes to keep him close, chasing after his lips as they parted from yours.

"So desperate," he commented, voice deep and steady.

"Mhm. Please."

A stark gasp left your lips as Sam drove his slender fingers between your legs, unceremoniously tugging the fabric barrier aside to reach what he wanted. Two fingers grazed your slit and Sam hummed in approval.

"Not bad."

With his eyes glued to your face as if you were an experiment, Sam crooked his middle finger and drove it deep inside. Your body tensed with the sudden intrusion, muscles closing in tight before relaxing around him. A new flood of arousal let loose, dripping down his finger and into his palm.

“My goodness…” He pumped his finger again and then added another. “You’re just a mess for me.” A third finger slid in and your bit your lip to hold back a pathetic whimper as he stretched you open. “So...fucking...wet.” Every word was a thrust and every pause was a kiss on your throbbing pulse.

“Yeah…” There was barely any breath left to form words as Sam fucked you on his hand, long fingers reaching in deep, massaging your g-spot with a precision that seemed impossible. He pressed the heel of his hand against your clit at the same time and rubbed, driving the pleasure deeper, making your head spin. “Sam...Sam, I’m gonna cum!” It flooded out of your mouth in a mash of words that urged Sam on. He dipped down to catch your lips, sucking hard on your mouth, making it hard to breathe.

“Go ahead.”

As your eyes rolled, you caught him staring; the hazel irises dark as they watched you break. Your cunt spasmed on his hand, your knees giving up as the orgasm took hold. Sam wrapped his free arm under yours and held you up, safe and pinned to the wall.

“Fuck. Please. Fuck!” All you could think of was the heat between your legs and his body pressed so hard into yours. Flushed and shivering, you needed more.

He looked down with a smirk. “You want me to?”

Breathless, you nodded.

“Tell me, Y/N,” he hissed, lips hovering right above yours. “You have to ask me.”

“I-” There wasn’t enough energy to move your tongue, not enough brain left to do more than pray. “S-Sam…”

Slowly, he pulled his hand from your pussy. “Do you want me to fuck you, Y/N?” he asked again, dripping hand moving upwards. “All you have to do is say yes.” He cupped your cheek and ran his thumb over your slack lips, leaving a slick sheen behind. “Just...say...yes.”

Your breath seeped out and curled into a single word, the only word that mattered anymore, the only thing you needed to say.

“Yes.”

Sam ducked down and scooped you off of your feet; strong arms holding you up as your body gave out. Your head fell back against his bracing forearm as he spun towards the bed, and he carried you to it, carefully laying you down.

Free to roam, your hands went crazy, racing over his firm chest, rushing to pull his layers away. Your fingers dipped into each dent on his body, every strong line and thick, bulky muscle. He nipped at your skin, undressing you with equal fervor, growling with impatient passion until your body was fully exposed to him.

He loomed over you, his giant frame casting a shadow across your flesh. “You’re beautiful.” His voice was deep and still, not a hint of reverence or emotion; it was simply a fact.

“You are,” you countered, spreading your legs around his knees. “Come here.” You raised your arms, desperate to reach him, but Sam held back, just looking down on you. “Sam?”

He stared hard, narrowed eyes plotting your ultimate undoing. They passed over your face, down your throat, across your breasts. You could feel his gaze just as strongly as you had his fingers, and when it reached your throbbing pussy, you mewed helplessly.

“Please, Sam. Don’t make me wait anymore.” 

He dropped down before your next breath fully finished, knocking it away as his weight fell over you. You gasped and reached around him, clasping your hands behind his neck to keep him there.

“Fuck, I need you,” you cried, attacking his silent lips with unmet kisses. He didn’t respond, but he didn’t pull away either, letting you take what you wanted before taking his. “Please, Sam. I can’t wait any more.” You could feel your desire leaking freely again, snaking in a thin line down your ass, surely darkening the blanket beneath. “Please.”

Sam kissed you back then, driving his tongue quickly between your lips, whether to entice or shut you up, you couldn’t care. He broke through your clasping hold, sitting straight up and fisting his cock. He pumped himself hard and then dipped the tip into your pussy, slowly dragging it up through your slick. He nudged your clit and you squirmed, spreading your legs even wider, begging him to fuck you.

“Please!”

Finally, he gave in, thin hips thrusting forward to break through. He allowed himself a moment of pleasure, his eyes closing, teeth gnashing, as he sank fully inside. “Fuck.” He grunted the curse and then snapped out of it, eyes focused on your face as he began to move.

It was disturbing and thrilling the way he watched you, almost as if he was taking notes, testing out this move and that, seeing what every shift of his hips or change of pace would do to you. Within minutes you gave up caring, holding your tits as he rocked the bed nearly off of its feet. The headboard crashed like a timpani against the wood-paneled wall; an ugly painting of faded sunflowers shaking on its nail.

Slapping your hands away, Sam took over the care of your tits, squeezing them hard as he rode you into the mattress. Springs creaked, sheets pulled free of their corners, pillows crashed to the floor.

“Always knew it,” he grit, panting through a tight jaw. “Always knew you’d be an amazing fuck.”

Such words coming from Sam shook you to the core and you came again, letting loose a hot stream as your body clenched down on his massive cock.

“Just...perfect.” His thrusts became almost violent as he dropped down again, covering your shaking body with his. He growled into your ear, nipping at your throat whenever he felt the urge, nearly drawing blood as his teeth scraped your tender skin. “So fucking perfect.”

You clung to him, hands frantic for a perch but not willing to stop their journey, running over every mountain of available flesh you could reach, memorizing every line and muscle. Finally, sliding through his long hair, you tugged hard and Sam let go. He jabbed into you, bruising your thighs and biting down on your shoulder as he came.

Aching, you rolled over once he pulled out, tucking your knees and arms against your chest. Everything hurt but in the best way. You could feel each kiss still on your skin, the fullness of his cock plowing the very depths of you, his fingers rough on your chest. It was pain and pleasure and everything you’d always imagined. It was Sam.

The bed creaked as he stood, casually grabbing up his clothes and shuffling off to the bathroom.

“Hey,” you called to him, sitting up on an elbow. “You OK?”

He didn’t turn to answer. “Yeah. Thanks.” The bathroom light flooded the room and you squinted into it as Sam stepped inside. “I needed that.”

A twinge of disgust and rejection churned in your gut. Surely he didn’t mean to be so rude; he must have something on his mind. “Sam?”

He shut the door without so much as glance in your direction.

“Sam!”


End file.
